Together? Always!
by Anka7995
Summary: Just a Golden Trio Moment after the War. AU! Hints Ron/Pansy basically Golden Trio bond. Drabble! Ron Weasley POV


**Author's Note: **Written for EssaTheTwerp in Fic Exchange of epic proportions. This started as a Pansy/Ron as Ron POV but ended up as Golden Trio moment.

**Summary:**Just a Golden Trio Moment after the War. AU! Hints Ron/Pansy basically Golden Trio bond.

Family reunions were never pleasant affairs especially not for Ron Weasley. They all concentrated only on one thing and that was making him realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life by letting Hermione go. But to be honest, without the adrenaline of the war or some kind of mortal threat hanging on their heads on which they depended on each other… Their relationship meant nothing. This sounded horrible and mean but that was the truth. They could have been friends and really good at that, but Hermione did not take the break-up well.

Ironically, everyone expected him to break off all ties after the break up. Ron did not want to hurt her, he owed the girl his life and the best thing he could do for her in return was to not to drag their non-existent relationship. But his family didn't see it that way, in their eyes he had made a horrible mistake by letting Hermione go.

He already said that, didn't he?

Well, that particular Sunday, he decided to escape the Weekly Family Reunion. There was just a little flaw in the plan; he had forgotten to stock the groceries in his flat. (Yes, he cooked. Why was that always a big surprise? He could be the one to grow up...)

So that is how he ended up in the small café in Muggle London. And then there was Fate or Destiny whatever you would call it. But Ron did not want to imagine life if he had not entered that insignificantly significant café. Why? Because that was the place where he met her…

She entered that café looking like she might have been there by mistake. He had not seen her since their graduation five years ago.

Her short chin-length hair had grown and reached her mid-back. She was wearing an oxford shirt and black pants. She looked beautiful to him. She looked really Muggle and that was ironic.

Her eyes scanned the room for an empty table, landing on him. Her face morphed in an expression of surprise as she looked at him.

Ron instinctively smiled and waved at her. Then realizing what he had done he put his hand down and felt his ears go warm.

He was surprised when she smiled and came and sat across him and they talked.

The rest they say is history and Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley became officially the love of each other's life.

Today, two years later, he was supposed to propose her, in a family reunion at that. And all he hoped is she said yes.

He had asked his parents' permission and they liked her and had finally accepted Hermione won't be his bride. Her family had all died, but he did take permission from her friend Draco Malfoy. Which, Ron wondered maybe was Malfoy's dream come true. But he agreed. There was also this thing about a Malfoy in Weasley reunion but his family, as usual had been very welcoming even though Fred and George had given him the _welcome prank_.

"Nervous?" A voice asked behind him.

"A little." Ron said, turning to see Hermione standing there with her hands crossed over her chest, her face was devoid of emotion.

In two years, they had talked but like strangers, which had been strange after years of friendship.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head and said, "Okay, who am I kidding, yes I am more than a little nervous."

Hermione cracked a smile.

"Spare the tie, Ron. You have crumpled it." She said smiling.

Ron gave a tentative smile, "This means you are okay with this?"

"I am… and I am sorry. The last couple of years, I have been crazy."

"I understand, everything with your parents and the war, not everyone has the same way to deal with stress." Ron said.

"Thank you…" Hermione said, giving him a tentative hug which he returned.

"Well, this was officially your longest fight." Harry Potter said from the doorway.

"Yeah… it was terrible." Hermione said shaking her head.

"We both being stubborn didn't help." Ron said.

"So ready, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I guess… but I don't know what to say…"

"Don't think and don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." Hermione said with a smile.

"Did you just quote the Incredibles, Hermione?" Harry asked, referring to the Muggle animation movie.

"I don't just read." Hermione said receiving raised eyebrows from both the boys.

Hermione tried to look angry but then smiled, "Oh, I missed you!" She exclaimed and engulfed the two boys in a hug.

"We missed you, too." Harry replied.

"Together, now?" He asked for a moment in the hug.

"Always." The two replied.

Unbeknownst to them two Slytherins were watching them from the doorway.

"Thank Merlin." Pansy said with a smile as she looked at the three friends.

"Whatever happens… happens… but the Golden Trio should be together." Draco said and then added with a smirk, "Now let's get the boy who wouldn't die's wand in a twist."


End file.
